Melodies of the Ocarina Tapion
by TaeRiNftw
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a love story for the character Tapion in the Dragon Ball Z movie "Wrath of the Dragon". All credits goes to Akira Toriyama.</html>
1. Info

Name-Saiya

Age-17

You were found in an abandoned island when you were little. You are also half sayian but never knew why or how. Your closest friends were Goku, Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta. You always took your spare time to watch over Trunks and Goten in which Trunks became attached to you and thinks of you as an older sister. You are also friends with everybody else but you were close with a few and the only best friend who you feel really comfortable with is Vegeta. You were the only one who Vegeta never gave an attitude to. You were like the magnet that keeps Vegeta from losing his temper whenever you were around.

Since you are half sayian, You were trained by Goku and Vegeta, on separate days. around everyone, you were known as, the best girl to have around. (Not in the wrong way.)


	2. Chapter 1

Trunks-"come on Saiya! let's go!" Goten-"yeah I want to buy lots of things!" you-"hold on guys!...you're going way too fast!" I was told by Bulma to take Trunks and Goten shopping so they can have fun. When it comes to shopping, all they want are toys and games. Looks like I will be able to buy only one thing. As we flew to the malls in Hercule city, the boys stopped their tracks and headed straight for the toy store. Trunks-"I want the whole store!" Goten-"me too!" you-"Hold on guys. I don't think we have enough money to buy the whole store...hehe.." Trunks-"well then I want this!" Trunks was holding up a toy sword and started playing around with it. Goten-"me too!" Trunks-"well then...ungarr!" Trunks and Goten started fighting each other with the swords as they were causing a commotion. The store owner asked us to leave as I bought the swords for them. you-"great guys you caused us to get kicked out." Trunks-"But that was fun!" Goten-"yeah!" you-"hey guys lets check that place out!" I was pointing to a jewelry shop just to torture them for a bit. Trunks-"no way! that's for girls!" Goten-"and we're not girls!" you-"sorry boys but I have to take care of you guys. and since you guys bought something, I think I should buy something too." Trunks-"fine..." you-"better not cause a commotion again." Goten-"we won't!" you-"good boys." we went inside the store as the boys just walked around and looked at the jewelry as I did the same. they all seemed too fake and not interesting. I went to a counter and as I passed by what I thought was a Jewelry box, I heard music coming out of it. I took a look at the box and it is actually an ancient looking music box. the melody of the music was very beautiful in which, in my suggestion, the melody is played by an Ocarina. Trunks-"Hey Saiya what are you doing?" you-"I'm listening to the music from this box." Goten-"what music? I don't hear anything." you-"this box. it's playing some music." Trunks-"I don't hear it." you-"what?" am I going nuts? how come they can't hear it? clerk-"miss? would you like to buy that box? it's on sale." you-"really?" this box seems to interest me. maybe I should buy it to check it out. you-"alright...I'll buy it...how much?" clerk-"1,800 yen." you-"wow that's cheap..." so I bought the box and spent the rest of the day taking the boys to wherever they want to go. for some odd reason, I felt like we were being stalked once I bought the box. maybe I should keep cautious of whoever the person is.

we headed back home once we dropped Goten at his home. Trunks-"I had fun today Saiya!" you-"yeah me too." Trunks-"by the way...why did you buy that box?" you-"hm? well...it seems interesting...plus I wanted to know why you guys couldn't hear the melody from the box." Trunks-"oh...hey we can let Mom check it!" you-"sure...i'll ask Bulma." once we reached to the Capsule Corp, Trunks told Bulma about what happened today. Bulma-"I see he had fun." you-"yeah he did." Bulma-"hey what is that you got there?" Bulma was pointing to the music box that I bought. you-"oh...it's just a music box. it was on sale." Bulma-"I see. dinner will be ready in a bit." you-"alright."

Dinner was over as the end of the day draw close. I did my usual evening routine and headed to bed. in my dream, I hear the melody from the music box that I bought. I followed the sound until a guy showed up, playing an Ocarina. So I was right about the sound coming from an Ocarina. the guy stopped playing music and looked at me. After a moment of silence, he said something to me but I couldn't quite hear him well. guy-"...open...box..." you-"what? open the box?" guy-"no! i said-" something distracted my dream and then I woke up to Vegeta throwing a pillow at me. Vegeta-"hey. you overslept. you'll miss breakfast." you-"uh huh..." as Vegeta left the room, I hoped out of bed and did my morning routine. Today is training with Goku so I grabbed my bag and left. as I left my room, I heard the melodies from the Ocarina again. one thing I kept wondering is why I am the only one who can hear this.

Goku-"alright Saiya. ready?" you-"yup! bring it!" Goku-"I won't go easy on you." you-"don't worry" today's training was basically dodging every move Goku puts up. there were times where Goku almost got a chance to punch me but I managed to get back on track. after a few minutes Goku starts kicking me in which I got distracted and got kicked on the leg. Goku-"huh? I thought you would've dodged that. what happened?" you-"sorry...got caught off guards." Goku-"from what?" you-"no clue." Goku-"I see?" we continued sparring as I kept thinking about the dream I had last night. just who was that guy playing the Ocarina? I remember him saying some stuff like..."open the box" or something. If so...how am I gonna open that music box for him? Goku-"earth to Saiya!" you-"nani?" I was lost in thought that Goku was throwing in a punch towards me. my instincts quickly dodged the punch and teleported behind him. from there, I punched him from behind and then kicked him to the ground. you-"I'm right here Goku" Goku-"oof!...wow that was good Saiya. you've gotten alot stronger." you-"yeah...its all thanks to you and Vegeta." Goku-"well then...training's over. Next time...I'm going to help you on your ki blast." you-"okay! see ya Goku!" Goku-"see ya!" As I headed back to Capsule Corp, I couldn't help but to know that someone is following me...but I can't sense who. I kept hearing the beautiful melodies from my music box and I am really anxious to open the box...since I rarely touched it. I grabbed the box and tried to open it but I couldn't. you-"this...is tough!" after a few minutes, I gave up. I can't open it for some reason. Gohan-"Saiya!" you-"eh? Gohan?...what are you doing here?..." Gohan-"I was here to say hi but then I bumped into your stalker." you-"my stalker?..." Gohan dragged a small non-human like old man who seems to have a suspicious look on him. old man-"let go of me!" Gohan-"why were you stalking her!?" you-"so your the one who was following me!" old man-"I only followed you for that box!" the old man was pointing towards the music box that I bought. you-"eh?...this?...what's so important about it..." old man-"that music box you hold is the seal to Tapion!" Gohan-"Tapion?" you-"what's a Tapion?" old man-"you never heard of the great Tapion?" you-"well...no...that's why we're asking?..." old man-"he saved the planet Konos from the south galaxy a thousand years ago from the great Hirudegarn." you-"eh?.." Gohan-"and...this Tapion fellow...is in that music box?" old man-"that is where I was going to finish...he locked himself in this music box for a thousand years and I was trying to free him from that box. and since you bought it...I have been following you to see if you can open the box..." you-"I see...and I did try to open the box..." old man-"and?" you-"it wouldn't budge..." old man-"but we need to rescue the great Tapion! or else this world will be in danger!" Gohan-"what danger?" old man-"soon...the great Hirudegarn will be summoned again and only Tapion can save you all!" Gohan-"what?...then let's hurry up and open the box!" old man-"can't you see that we all tried to open the box you fool!" you-"then what other ways do we have to open this box?" Gohan-"well...there is one..." Gohan and I gave each other a look as we know who we're talking about. old man-"Shenron!" Gohan and you-"eh!?" old man-"forgive me but I request that you two summon Shenron to open the box!" you-"how..do you know about him?" old man-"I am sorry to deceive you but I have been studying this for the past 30 years...so can you please summon him and grant me this wish?" Gohan-"I don't know...what do you think Saiya?" you-"I say we should ask the others..." with that we headed to Bulma and called the others over. we were at Bulma's lab and Gohan and I told the other's the story that the old man, his name is Hui, said. Krillin-"so..this guy knows about Shenron...wants us to open this music box...and that's it?" Videl-"I don't trust him..but I want to know what's inside the box." Trunks-"so inside this is the great Tapion?..is he really that great?" Goten-"let's open it!" you-"hold on boys...wait till Bulma is done examining it." Goku-"this looks interesting." Bulma-"sorry guys...nothing can break this thing open...the only thing is to summon Shenron.." Goku-"well then let's go find those balls!" Hui-"thank you everyone." we all went separate to search for the Dragon balls. I have yet to tell anyone about the weird dream I had from that music box. All I remember was seeing some handsome guy playing the Ocarina...saying some words to me. I hope what I'm doing is the right thing...or else something bad might happen. as we got the dragon balls...Shenron was summoned. Shenron-"I will grant you one wish!" Hui-"please...please release the great Tapion that was trapped in this cruel music box!" Shenron-"your wish...has been granted..." with that, Shenron broke the box open and then the balls went separate ways. as the box was breaking...we all stood there in amazement...the music was playing as everyone were anxious to see what's happening. the box was finally broken...and out came...the great Tapion...


	3. Chapter 2

The music box broke as the great Tapion came out. He was playing the Ocarina. That was what made all those melodies. Goku-"Wow..so this hero does exist..." When Tapion was done playing, he looked at his surroundings and looked at us. Hui stepped forward and was walking towards Tapion but he took out his sword and pointed it towards him. Tapion-"Stay back!" Trunks-"he's...awesome!" Tapion-"Was it you who revived me!?" Hui-"your very welcome. Must have felt nice after being stuck in that box for thousands of years huh?" Tapion-"you fool! send me back!" Hui-"sorry, can't do that. your music box is broken." At that point, I started to feel a weird vibe towards Hui. I can feel that there is something wrong about him...maybe releasing Tapion was a mistake...Goku-"Hi there! you must be Tapion! My name is Goku. we had a hard time getting you out." Tapion-"Do you have any idea what you've done? now it is almost impossible for me to stop him." you-"uh..him?.." Tapion started walking away and I realized that Tapion was the one in my dream! you-"your the one..." Tapion-"you...I thought I told you not to open the box!" Tapion yelled those words at me and ran away. we all stood there and watched him run. Trunks-"I want to be...just like him!" Bulma-"you better not Trunks." Trunks-"Tapion! wait for me!" Goten-"I'm coming with you!" Bulma-"Trunks! come back!" Goku-"Hey Goten!" Trunks and Goten started running after Tapion as I ran after them. you-"Don't worry! I got them!" I followed the boys until we got to an abandoned factory. That was where Tapion was hiding. you-"Trunks! Goten! jeez guys don't run off like that." Trunks-"Sorry Saiya...but Tapion seems very cool!" Goten-"yeah!" you-"oh boy...alright..I'll give you a minute but then I'm sending you guys back" Trunks-"okay..knock knock Tapion!" Trunks opened the door and quickly slammed it after 2 seconds. you-"eh? whats wrong Trunks?" Trunks-"um...I think he's busy..so let's just leave him alone..." Goten-"awh but I wanna see him." you-"sorry boys but time to go back." Trunks and Goten-"okay." Trunks and Goten started heading back to Capsule Corp and I stayed behind. I wanna know what is up with Tapion. So I opened the door a bit and took a peek inside. Tapion was holding onto his head like he has a headache or something. He also seems to have an angry expression. Tapion-"Go away." you-"ah! oh..I-I'm sorry...Tapion...its just that I didn't hear you well in my-" Tapion-"I said go away!" you-"okay okay sorry!" I quickly closed the door and flew back to Capsule Corp. No wonder Trunks closed the door really fast. Maybe we should just leave him alone for a while.

As I got back to Capsule Corp. we were all preparing for the BBQ today. the boys were outside playing so that gives me a break from watching over them. I noticed that Vegeta hasn't been around today. where did he go? well it might be a bit troublesome to ask Bulma so I just shrugged it off. as we all continued to set up for the BBQ, Gohan asked me a question. Gohan-"hey Saiya." you-"yes Gohan?" Gohan-"What did Tapion mean when he said that he told you not to open the box. isn't this our first time seeing him?" Goku-"yeah I'm curious too Saiya!" Bulma-"I think we're all curious." all eyes were now towards me. you-"umm..well...when I bought the music box...I kept hearing music from it..but no one else was able to hear it...and last night..I had a dream..and Tapion was in it...he was saying some words that I couldn't point out..but the only too words i heard was 'open' and 'box'..so I thought he meant open the box..but i guess I was wrong." Videl-"interesting...he was in your dream?" you-"yeah." Goku-"Hey! maybe Tapion likes you!" you-*blush* "Goku...thats not the answer...at all..." ChiChi-"don't think of something so silly Goku. go and finish preparing!" Goku-"yes ChiChi." we all started the BBQ at night time and we were having fun. Master Roshi got drunk as usual and started hitting on us ladies. that is until Bulma gave him a hard slap and we all just laughed. you-"hey wait a second guys, wheres Hui?" Oolong-"who cares...probably got squished by a giant bug or something" Bulma-"Oolong thats not nice to say." its weird how Hui disappeared after Tapions revival but its a good thing that he left. something is up with Hui and I need to know what it is. maybe Hui is gonna be the one causing trouble and wants to get rid of Tapion. no...that can't happen. I don't want anything to happen to Tapion. wait...what the heck am I saying! I only saw Tapion twice! Saiya...what the heck is wrong with me. Trunks-*whisper* "ouch! quick Goten lets hurry up and give this to him" Goten-"Okay but this is hot" I see the boys are grabbing food from the grill and putting them on a plate. I can easily tell that they were going to give that plate of food to Tapion. once they were done, the boys quickly snuck out and started heading towards the abandoned factory. and so..I followed those guys..again. I have a strong feeling that i'll be doing a lot of following. once we got to the factory, the boys went inside and I just stayed outside. I couldn't hear anything so I just waited till the boys left. in which they did after a few minutes. once they were gone, I went inside the factory. Tapion-"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" you-"uh..." Tapion-"sorry..I thought you were them" you-"oh..don't be too hard on the boys..they just wanna be your friend." Tapion just went silent and sat there. I saw that he didn't touch his plate of food. you-"um..are you not hungry?..if you want..I can take it back.." Tapion-"leave it." you-"oh..okay...um...what I wanted to tell you before...is that I'm sorry I didn't heard you right...in my dream.." Tapion-"and I'm sorry that I snapped at you." I was happy to hear Tapion apologize. at least he does have a bit of a soft side. I started walking closer to him until I sat in the opposite direction of him. we were both silent. it was starting to feel a bit awkward until I broke the silence. you-"so...I like..the music you play..from your ocarina...I kept hearing the melody...ever since I first saw the box." Tapion-"its hard to believe that your the only one who could hear it..." you-"uh...well yeah...I don't know why I was the only one who could hear it...before you came out...which..I'm still sorry about." Tapion-"...its okay..." you-"sorry...I realized that I didn't introduce myself...my name is Saiya..and those two boys that keeps visiting you..are Trunks and Goten." Tapion-"nice to meet you." you-"yeah..well..next time, if the boys come and visit you..you should take it easy on them...especially Trunks..." Tapion was getting silent again. soon, he made a weird face and got up. Tapion-"sorry Saiya but you have to leave now." you-"eh?" Tapion-"I have to take care of something." you-"oh..okay..sorry for bothering you." I got up and started walking out of the factory until Tapion called my name. Tapion-"Saiya." you-"yes Tapion?" Tapion started walking closer to me and for some reason, I felt my cheeks getting hotter. Tapion-"n-nevermind.." you-"oh..okay." Tapion-"will I see you tomorrow?" you-*blush* "um..yeah..you'll see me tomorrow..." with that, I flew back to Capsule Corp, until I saw Gohan and Videl heading towards my way. Gohan-"Saiya!" you-"Gohan? Videl?" I saw that they were in their uniform. you-"trouble?" Videl-"yeah. they said that something is attacking the city." Gohan-"Saiya I know you would want to join us but I suggest you head back." you-"but why?" Gohan-"it might be too dangerous for you." you-"fine..but you two be careful" Videl-"don't worry we will." with that, We all went separate ways and I headed to my room. I did my evening routine and went to bed. why were my cheeks getting hot? sure Tapion is an interesting person...and I do wanna get to know more about him..but thats it..right?


End file.
